


Til the Casket Drops

by KaoticLoki



Series: Sick or Sane [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banished Loki (Marvel), Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Sick Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoticLoki/pseuds/KaoticLoki
Summary: Prompt by lov_pb"Loki, in punishment by Odin, is left stranded without seidr on Earth. He’s convinced no one will aid the defeated would-be conqueror. Beaten and sickly, he still manages to draw attention when he saves the life of a child."This was fun to write but I didn't mean to take forever. Sorry about that! I hope you like it! :)





	Til the Casket Drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lov_pb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lov_pb/gifts).



Sometimes when he looked to the heavens, Loki could actually pretend there was nothing more than clouds and stars and sky. No other realms. No void. No Allfather.

 

Then he wouldn't be here now.

 

Cold.

 

Alone.

 

Mortal.

 

He had been a king once, and then he had let go. Fallen. He had never expected to _survive_ . Then he was a general of an alien army on a mission of domination. In hindsight, conquering Midgard should have been simple. The humans had been underestimated, or perhaps the intel on the primitive planet had not been sound. He was the God of _Lies_ , after all, and The Other had been a messenger. A pawn of someone much more sinister. The name bled from his thoughts and he would sooner sever his silver tongue than speak it again. He had screamed it enough when he sought mercy from the torture. Broken to fulfill his purpose.

 

He scowled. Would this new life ever have purpose?

 

_“Your birthright was to die!”_

 

 _He stared, brow drawn, into that single piercing eye and fought back the guilt that began to settle in his chest. He had never wanted any of this. He had only wanted to be as valuable as Thor. Had that ever even been an option? Would telling his father about his torture even matter? Would the Allfather believe the God of Lies? Unlikely. “If I’m for the axe, then for mercy’s sake, just swing it. It’s not that I don’t love our little talks. It’s just… I_ don’t _love them.”_

 

_“Frigga is the only reason you’re still alive and you will never see her again.”_

 

_Loki’s heart constricted, but he kept his schooled mask in place._

 

_“You will spend the rest of your days on the very planet you aimed to conquer. You will be stripped of your powers and will live among the race you meant to rule. You are hereby stripped of your title and banished from the realm of Asgard.”_

 

“Hey, kid.”

 

Loki opened his eyes and allowed his head to roll to the left, but did not move from his perch against the brick wall. An older gentleman stood over him, offering a jacket that was just as tattered as his own but was still sure to be thick and warm. Loki had seen the man before and had very carefully avoided any attempts at conversation. Edward, if he recalled correctly.  The once-prince regarded the article, expressionless, and turned his head away.

 

Edward sighed. “You should try for a bed at the shelter tonight. It’s supposed to get mighty cold out and those clothes you got aren’t really fit for that type of weather.” When Loki did not react, the gentleman turned to walk toward a one floor, run down building across the street from the end of the alley. He spared Loki one last glance before he placed the jacket on the edge of a dumpster and left.

 

Why in the Nine did Odin _have_ to send him to New York City? Wasn’t tearing away everything that made him _Loki_ enough for the old fool? Of course not. The Allfather had wanted him to _suffer_. He had at least been spared the embarrassment of arriving naked, but the clothing he had been “gifted” was hardly adequate for the current weather in the city.

 

The black hoodie (as Midgardians called it) blocked the vicious strikes of the cruel winter wind but did little to aid against the chill of the frigid temperature. Under that, he wore only a forest green t-shirt, black denim pants, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. It was truly a hideous sight to behold, if he was being honest.  His hair was pulled back into a less than elegant ponytail to keep it secure under the hood, the smaller, less tamable strands hanging down around his face. He had considered cutting it since his arrival (3 weeks, 4 days, 9 hours, and 26 minutes - Midgardian time, of course), but he would cling to at least the physical things that reminded him of the deity he had once been.

 

“Better get inside, boy.” A gruff middle-aged man, kicked Loki’s booted foot as he passed. His name was Garrett and he was trouble. He was always stealing from the smaller paupers and weaseling his way indoors every night at the expense of a weaker elder or child. Loki’s dislike for the man was great, but not enough to warrant his involvement. The humans were on their own.

 

Oh, wait. _He_ was human. He mentally shrugged. Not his problem.

 

“Hey, mister.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. Was _everyone_ hellbent on talking to him? He turned his head to meet the bright blue eyes of a child. She could be no more than 6 or 7 Midgardian years old. Her unkempt blonde hair cascaded down past her shoulders. She wore a pair of dirty overalls with a purple t-shirt underneath, only one clasp secure while the other hung back, disappearing under her fluffy pink jacket. Her tiny hands worried at the arm of a ragged, brown teddy bear. Loki’s hard features softened, unbidden, for the briefest of moments before he forced the sharpness back into place. “What?” He all but hissed, hoping to deter the tiny being.

 

“It’s snowing.” She smiled, one of her teeth missing in the front.

 

The former god only rolled his eyes upward and followed the path of a snowflake before it landed on his outstretched legs. “So, it is.”

 

“Mama says it’s going to be _real_ cold tonight.” He didn’t respond, but raised an eyebrow as if waiting for her to make a point of some sort. “You should come inside!” She exclaimed, hugging the teddy, her tiny face contorting into an uncontrollable grin.

 

“No.” He answered simply, turning his head away from her.

 

“Why not, mister?”

 

“Didn’t your mother teach you not to speak with strangers?” His tone was laced with boredom. Children were insufferable creatures, human ones even moreso. However, he would be lying if he said he had a great dislike of children. Once they were old enough to be useful, he rather enjoyed them and the mischief they could create. He had spent many a day on Asgard entertaining the youngsters with magic and spinning tales of chaos and adventure.

 

“My name’s Madeline. What’s yours?”

 

Those days were over now. “Go away.”

 

“You’ll never make friends that way.”

 

He rolled his head back to her and glared hard. “I have no use for _friends_.”

 

“Everyone needs a friend!” She continue to smile in the face of his coldness. Amazingly enough, Loki wasn’t sure if he should be infuriated or impressed. This little sprog sure was relentless.

 

“My name is Lucas.” He offered blandly. Madeline maneuvered the teddy-bear to somehow manage a clap, startling Loki more than he cared to admit. “Now will you go away?”

 

“We’re not strangers anymore!” She beamed. “Now we’re friends!”

 

Loki pulled his head away from the wall and allowed it fall back, a little harder than necessary. “Okay, we’re friends.” He waved a hand toward the shelter. “Now go find your mother.”

 

“I’m going to call you Luke.” Madeline stated with a curt nod while Loki stared, brow raised. “Let’s go inside, Luke! You can have my bed and I’ll sleep with mama!”

 

“ _No_.” He answered a little more forcefully, still futilely hoping she would take the hint. The wind whipped around them as he awaited her response, sending an involuntary shiver throughout his person. Without thinking, Loki pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

 

“See? You’re cold! Please, come inside!” Her tiny bottom lip stuck out in a pout that almost made the trickster smile. “ _Please_.”

 

Before Loki could answer, a woman’s voice carried through the alley. “Maddie? Madeline Rose, where are you?!”

 

“Coming, mommy!” Madeline bounced a few steps toward the shelter, where she could see her mother waiting. Loki didn’t bother to look. “I hope you’ll come inside, Luke.”

 

Unfortunately for her, he had not the _slightest_ intention of following. He had suffered through many cold nights and this night would be no different. He would not give Heimdall the satisfaction of watching him succumb to the desire for comfort and warmth. He did, however, move to tuck himself into a corner beside a dumpster, making sure to grab the jacket that had been left there earlier.

 

Maybe he’d allow himself _a little_ comfort and warmth.

 

* * *

  


His teeth were chattering by the time the sun spilled its first rays into the dreary alley. The dumpster had blocked most of the wind and snow, but he was no less cold because of it. He cursed Odin for the uselessness of his human body. Coughing into his gloved palm, Loki stood and jogged in place to get the blood flowing. He rubbed his hands together but stopped to take in the pallor of his bare fingers. Had he still had his powers, he would also still be Jötunn. Undoubtedly, the same curse that stripped his magic was also also suppressing his true form, making him human in absolutely every aspect. The realization was an sickening comfort. He still despised his heritage, but the ability to sustain in extreme cold would be quite the welcome attribute in his current predicament.

 

Regardless, he was _freezing_ . _And_ he was hungry. Humans were such needy beings.

 

“Hi, Luke.”

 

Hugging himself to rub at his upper arms, Loki looked down to his left meeting that pair of huge blue eyes for the second time in 12 hours. He coughed again, his lungs burning and eyes watering. A headache was brewing behind his eyes, so he pulled up his hood to shut out a bit of the light.

 

“You didn’t come inside last night.” Madeline stated sadly. Something about her was different, though he couldn’t decide what it may have been. She didn’t have her teddy today. Instead, she harbored a blanket that was nearly as big as she was, even though it was folded. “Mommy said you could use this.” She held it out with a sad smile.

 

Loki opened his mouth to reject the offer, but his brain finally caught up with his vision. The child was sporting a bruise on her tiny left cheekbone, a small cut just below her eye. “What happened?” He asked before he could stop himself. Great. Now she would think he actually cared.

 

When he finally accepted the blanket, Madeline put her tiny hand over the injury and her bottom lip began to quiver. “There was a man. He was mean.” She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, almost angrily. “I told him my friend was going to sleep in the bed I was supposed to have. He got…” she paused, as if searching for the right words, “he got really mad at me...and then at mommy.”

 

“You should have just let him take the bed.” He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, careful not to let his appreciation show. He coughed again, feeling the barking fit all the way down to his toes. Madeline was watching him quietly, a serious look on her small face. “Stop staring. It’s rude.” He snapped with no real heat.

 

“They’re having chicken noodle soup tonight! I’ll save you some!” Now, she was beaming, twisting her little body back and forth as if remaining still would cause her to self-destruct.

 

Loki sighed. “How many times must I tell you that I’m not-”

 

“I gotta go! Bye, Luke!” Without allowing another word, she skipped out of the alley.

 

He watched her go, shaking his head before sitting back down beside the dumpster. Madeline was a strange one, indeed. However, Loki was truly grateful for the blanket. It was large enough to wrap around his shoulders and drawn up knees with a little to spare, allowing a bit of warmth to seep into his now aching body. With pain beating a tattoo against his head, he shivered and coughed again. If he were being completely honest with himself, he might admit that he was feeling rather ill.

 

But he had been the God of Lies, after all.

 

* * *

  


The next time Loki opened his eyes, the alley was again dark. His lids felt hot and too heavy, his breath burning his lungs while his body ached and trembled. The blanket offered little comfort though he pulled it tighter around his shoulders. His stomach was protesting being empty, though he doubted he could manage to eat if he tried.

 

It took him a moment to notice that someone was calling his name, softly but repeatedly. With an indignant sniffle, he reached up to pull the side of his hood back and found Madeline smiling at him. It was then that Loki realized she was never going to truly go away.

“Mommy got you some soup and water.” She was pulling at the blanket. He contemplated letting her have it back before his foggy brain realized she was merely urging him to move. “Come on, silly!” She was still smiling, hopeful and insistent.

 

Loki gave up.

 

He struggled to his feet and swayed, making sure to show his displeasure with a glare while he gathered his bearings. When the world stopped spinning, the fallen prince took a experimental step forward, happy when the ground did not tilt up to meet him. “Lead the way, little urchin.” He muttered. He even let her keep her tiny fingers wadded up in the blanket.

 

“What’s a urchin?” She asked, still pulling as they entered the shelter. The warmth struck Loki immediately and he had the sudden urge to just lie down on the floor and sleep until they kicked him out.

 

“ _You’re_ an urchin.” He answered, not missing her scrunched up face as she contemplated what he had said. Her little shoulders jumped in a shrug and this time Loki _did_ smile, but he would blame it on whatever was causing him to feel so wretched. As they approached two single beds toward the back of a large room, a woman stepped into their path. He immediately knew she was Madeline’s mother.

 

“You must be Luke.” She smiled gently. “I’m Hannah, Maddie’s mom.” Hannah resembled an older version of Madeline, the same unruly blonde hair and bright blue eyes that sang with optimism despite their circumstances. She also had a matching bruise on her cheek. “She hasn’t stopped talking about you since yesterday.” Hannah stepped out of the way to allow Madeline to drag Loki closer to the beds. Once they stood between the two, her tiny hand released the blanket and pushed against Loki’s stomach to force him to sit. He obliged without argument.

 

“I’m going to go get a clean pillow and more blankets!” The little girl exclaimed excitedly. Loki watched her saunter off before a bowl was lowered into his view.

 

“Chicken noodle. It’s a little cold, but…” She waited for him to accept before she sat on the bed opposite him. Loki wanted to decline the sustenance but just the smell made his stomach growl, demanding. Foregoing a spoon, he titled the bowl to his lips and began to sip the broth, occasionally stopping to chew a piece of chicken or pasta that made it past his lips. “You don’t look well.”

 

Lowering the bowl, Loki frowned. He didn’t _feel_ well. His head was throbbing and he trembled, though the room was quite warm. Despite her kindness, he had no desire to converse with Hannah further. “It’s nothing, I assure you.” He tipped the bowl again, draining the remaining broth and leaving the rest at the bottom of the bowl. He deposited the bowl on a small table the was centered between the two beds just as Madeline handed him a pillow. “I just need to rest.”

 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.”

 

Loki recognized that snark tone anywhere. Garrett.

 

“Finally get tired of the alley life, boy?” The man stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at Loki with a smug smile that the former deity wanted to slice off of his face. Garrett was a mere inch or two taller than Loki, his build much like Thor’s. A toothpick peeked out from between his lips, which curled in a grin that revealed a mouthful of rotting teeth.

 

“His name’s Luke!” Madeline snapped as she was pulled onto her mother’s lap, anything further muffled by the woman’s hand over her mouth. Loki chose to remain quiet, eyes narrowed as he took in the unfolding scene.

 

“Mouthy little shit you got there.” Garrett flicked the toothpick at the pair. “Didn’t learn anything, I see.” He took a step forward and brought his hand up as if he meant to backhand one of the females. He laughed, loud and obnoxious, when they flinched and pretended to strike at them a few more times just to see it again and again. When it seemed he had grown bored, his gaze darkened. He stepped closer to loom over the cowering woman and child. “This bed is _mine_. Time to go.”

 

“She’s just a child and we...we were early… Maybe if you would…”

 

Hannah’s head reeled back from the force of the slap, her hand immediately covering her stinging cheek. Madeline was off her lap and throwing her tiny fists at Garrett’s legs and midsection. “Don’t you hit my mommy! Don’t hit my mommy!”

 

“Get out of my way.” Garrett shoved Madeline to the floor and reached to pull Hannah to her feet by the collar of her jacket.

 

“Stop, please!” Hannah begged, trying to pull away. Madeline cried from the floor. The staff and other occupants ignored the scene, knowing Garrett’s temper all too well.

 

“Next time, you won’t backtalk!” This time, he drew back his fist...and found he couldn’t move his arm. “What the…” Loki was standing behind him, the blanket left on the bed, with a firm grip on Garrett’s wrist. “You out to make an enemy, kid?”

 

“I’d rather be left alone.” Emerald eyes flickered to Hannah and then to Madeline. “But I can’t simply stand by and watch you bully your way around this place any longer.” Garrett shoved Hannah onto the bed and turned to size up the new challenger. Madeline quickly climbed onto the bed and into her mother’s arms. “I think you should go now.” Loki raised his chin defiantly and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Garrett’s face reddened more with each passing second, especially when he noticed the room had grown silent with all eyes in his direction. Edward was approaching with a volunteer worker in tow, pointing at the offender. “This ain’t over, kid.” He spat at Loki, literally, and stormed out the side door.

 

Once the door slammed, Loki dropped his arms and sat on the edge of the mattress, rubbing at his temples. He had _desperately_ wanted to avoid any drama or attention and now, in the span of ten minutes, he had managed to accumulate a hefty amount of both. He was feeling worse by the second and truly just wanted to sleep.

 

“Thank you.” Madeline’s tiny voice broke through his thoughts. When Loki opened his eyes, she was leaned in, far too close, but he couldn’t be arsed to move away.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Hannah pulled Madeline away and gently lifted her onto their own bed. The little one snuggled under the blankets as ‘lights out’ was announced.

 

“Think nothing of it.” Loki laid down on his side, facing away from the mother and daughter. As the room darkened, he heard the shifting around behind him before little footfalls peppered the floor. He could barely make out her silhouette as his eyes adjusted, but shifted back as she placed something in front of him.

 

“Mr. Bear will watch over you until you feel better.” He knew she was smiling. He didn’t need to see her to know that much. Madeline scurried back around and climbed back into bed. “Goodnight, mommy!”

 

“Goodnight, baby.”

 

“Goodnight, Luke.”

 

But Loki was already fast asleep.

 

* * *

  


_He was_ burning _. His skin was boiling, melting from his bones, and he couldn't breathe. Try as he might, his lungs would not pull in enough air. The silence was deafening. And the darkness._

 

_Darkness._

 

_The void._

 

_His mouth opened in a silent scream, his back arching. Darkness, heat, pain, confusion, pain, darkness, makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop._

_“Be still, my son.”_

 

_Loki was certain his heart had ceased to beat, though he could plainly feel it thumping wildly in his chest. “M...mother?” He couldn’t see her, but she was there. He could feel her. Her feather light caress on his too hot forehead. “Mother, where...how…”_

 

_“Ssssshhh, Loki.” And then she was there, the only light in the darkness._

 

_How he had always seen her._

 

_She looked exactly the same, beautiful and elegant, with her gentle smile that calmed the most terrifying of fears. Had Odin allowed this? Was she really here?_

 

_“I haven’t much time, my love.” Swallowing hard, Loki nodded. “I need you to wake up.”_

 

_“I’m sleeping?” He asked, brow furrowing as he sat up. A shrill ringing began in his ears and slowly increased in volume until he squeezed his eyes shut and placed his palms over this ears._

 

_“You are.” Frigga placed her hand on his cheek, rather calmly, and kissed his forehead. “But you must wake.” Did she not hear that?_

 

_Loki was vaguely aware that he had begun to sweat. “I feel…” Emerald eyes went wide, his hand grabbing hers from his cheek. “Can’t...breathe…”_

 

_“Wake up, Loki.”_

 

_“M-mother...I can’t…”_

_  
_ **_“WAKE UP.”_ **

 

Loki snapped upright in the bed, coughing hard into his elbow. He couldn’t see...couldn’t breathe… It was so, _so_ hot. Through the sleepy, sickly fog in his brain, he fought for rationality.

 

Alarm.

 

Smoke.

 

Light. No, not light.

 

Fire.

 

He surged to his feet, swaying dangerously, but he managed to stay upright. He wasn’t familiar with the layout of the building, but remembered there was a side door close by that Garrett had used to make his exit. Others were rousing now, replacing the quiet with coughs and terrified screams. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe as he neared where he remembered the wall to begin, though he was certain it wasn’t just because of the foul air. His palm finally met with a smooth surface and he followed it, eventually finding the cool metal of the emergency exit. Thank the _Norns_! He could hardly wait to take a breath of clean air!

 

“Madeline?! Maddie?!”

 

Damnit.

 

He released the door handle and turned, squinting to see through the smoke. What had the woman called herself? “Hannah?”

 

“Luke!” He could barely make out her silhouette as she neared. “Luke, I can’t find Maddie!”

 

Great. Without a word, he reached to take hold of Hannah’s forearm, pulling her toward the exit. “I’ll…” He coughed, feeling heat pool at the back of his throat, “I’ll find her. Go find help.” She pushed open the door but didn’t make to leave.

 

“I can’t...I can’t leave her behind. She’s all I have... Please-”

 

“I’ll find her.”

 

As the smoke filtered out into the night air, he could make out her nod and then she was gone. Hopefully, she was doing as he had instructed. Loki spun and began to navigate his way through the smoke cloud, directing people toward the door as he passed. He would much rather go back to his alley and freeze to death in peace, but an overwhelming sense of guilt gnawed at his gut at the mere thought of leaving the girl behind to perish.

 

“Sentiment.” He muttered, pushing a man toward the door.

 

“Hey, kid!” Edward was carrying an elderly woman and directed her to cover her face as he pausd beside Loki. “There’s no one else. Get yourself out.” Loki was shaking his head before the man had finished speaking.

 

“There’s a child. A girl.”

 

“Little Maddie?” Loki nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. “Hurry then! I’ll be back to help!” Edward shuffled toward the door as Loki exited the main room toward the washrooms and kitchens. The building was groaning as flames climbed the walls, parts of the ceiling caving in some places. Time was not on his side.

 

“Little urchin!” His throat felt raw, each cry for the kid sounding like a stranger even to his own ears. “Little urchin, where are you?!” He coughed again and swallowed down the metallic taste that it brought. His vision was beginning to blur. He’d lose consciousness if he didn’t find the kid and get some fresh air soon. No, time was _definitely_ not on his side.

 

“Luke!”

 

Loki straightened and turned, craning his neck toward the call.

 

“Luke, help!”

 

The girl’s bathroom. He darted in without hesitation, shielding his face with his arm from the flames that crept along the floor from collapsed ceiling tiles. There she was, huddled in a corner, with her arms wrapped around her head. “Little urchin.” Had he more time, he would have pondered the amount of relief in his tone.

 

Time was up.

 

Another piece of the ceiling collapsed to his left. Loki barely had time to move, but once he started, he kept his momentum until he reached the tiny bundle in the dark corner. “Hello.” Loki knelt in front of her and angled his head to draw her gaze toward him. Emerald met wet blue and little arms found their way around his neck. Only mildly uncomfortable with the contact, he gathered her up and stood. “Time to go. Your mother’s waiting.” Coughing harshly, he tightened his grip on the girl. “Keep your head down.” Her arms never left his neck, but Madeline obeyed and tucked her head down against Loki’s chest.

 

Getting back out was a bit more tricky with the extra weight but he managed, emerging from the washroom with the blonde bundle still clinging for dear life. “Luke, I want my mommy.” She sniffled.

 

“I know. She’s outside and will be-”

 

“I told you this wasn’t over.”

 

Loki’s head snapped up, eyes wide as the fell directly on the switchblade in Garrett’s grip. He quickly looked around for another way out. It was futile. They were trapped and the flames were devouring the building.

 

“You just couldn’t mind your own business, could you?” The thug began to advance and Loki snarled, shifting Madeline to lower her at his side. Once her feet touched the floor, he easily pushed her behind him, her small hands gripping the hem of his hoodie. “They would have never let me back in here. Not after that stunt.”

 

“Serves you right.” Loki hissed, shifting to keep Garrett’s gaze away from Madeline. “Your fight is with me, not the girl.” There was a crash in the kitchens, more of the building collapsing under the fire’s rage, he assumed. He was seeing double now, cold and clammy despite the heat. “Let us take this outside, shall we? Settle it like men?”

 

“With witnesses? I don’t think so, boy.” Loki’s eyes narrowed as Garrett crept closer. “They’ll never pin the fire on me. It was as easy as some newspaper and industrial ovens. Too many people inside. Everyone saw me leave. And you,” he leveled the knife, the blade pointing at Loki. “I kill you and that little bitch in here, you’re just victims.”

 

“She’s only a child.” Loki staggered backward, sheer force of will keeping him on his feet. Madeline was coughing against his hip. The smoke would prove too much in mere minutes… “Let her leave. She will tell no one.”

 

“I don’t think so.” Garrett lunged. Loki pushed Madeline out of the way and side-stepped (collapsed, really), the blade slicing a shallow line across his bicep. As he fell, he swept a long leg under Garrett to bring him down with him.

 

“Luke!” Madeline coughed and cried, wiping at her burning eyes. She could barely see the scuffle, but it was clear that one man was now standing, the other lying motionless. “Luke?”

 

“Not your lucky day, brat.” Garrett grabbed Madeline up by her hair, reaching for her throat to silence her screams.

 

“Mommy!” She squeezed her eyes shut, tears slipping free from her lashes. Garrett jerked but he hadn’t hurt her yet. His grip on her hair loosened before it fell away all together.

 

“Keep your eyes closed, little one.”

 

Luke. There was a curious sound, like when she had accidentally dumped the eggs from the carton onto the kitchen floor, but then a cold hand grabbed hers and tugged her along. “Can I open my eyes now?”

 

“Not yet.” Loki had taken satisfaction in the sickening crack that was Garrett’s neck but he would spare the girl an image that would surely haunt her well into adulthood if not for the rest of her days. He had taken life before...she was an innocent. As he rounded the corner, Loki began to cough, the adrenaline falling short of seeing them out of the building, and he crumbled to the floor. Little hands were shaking him instantly.

 

“Luke, get up! I can see the door!”

 

With a groan and what couldn’t really be called a deep breath, Loki twisted on the floor to see above his head. The door was only a few feet away. “Go...go to your mother…”

 

“No, you have to go too, Luke!”

 

“I...can’t…” He rasped, exhausted. She was pulling on his hoodie. Loki smiled tiredly when he realized this tiny girl was trying to drag him to the door.

 

“I won’t...leave you here…” She grunted and strained, relieved when she seemed to be getting somewhere. Opening her eyes, she saw he was on his hands and knees, crawling feebly toward the exit. She continued to pull him along because somewhere in her young mind, she was helping him. She was going to rescue him like he’d rescued her.

 

Loki could barely pull himself along, but the stubborn little sprog wasn’t going to go without him. He was so tired. His lungs were burning, his head throbbing. Only a few more feet….

 

Light flooded in as the door opened and hands were on him, pulling him outside and across the concrete to his alley. There were voices all around but none of them were decipherable. Something was place on his face, then breathing was somehow a bit easier.

 

“Mommy!”

 

“Madeline, oh thank heavens!”

 

“No! Thank Luke!”

 

Loki smiled. And then the world went black.

 

* * *

  


Something cool was moving across his face, his neck, pulling him from a level of consciousness in which he wouldn’t have been too disappointed to remain. His eyes felt swollen and dry. Forcing them open was actually painful while keeping them that way was more of a chore. He was lying on something soft, his fingers kneading the surface curiously. He was inside, that much was certain, but where? The room was nothing more than unfocused colors and shapes. He might have actually panicked if he wasn’t so tired.

 

“Brother?”

 

His heart began to pound against his ribs, but his movements were slow and uncoordinated, bordering clumsy. He bolted upright and turned toward the figure at his bedside. Thor was easily recognizable, even as a red and gold fuzzy...blob. “ _You_.” Loki wheezed, pulling at the device that was anchored just below his nose. Before he could dislodge it, he began to cough, clutching his sore chest with each barking exhale.

 

“ _Easy_ , Loki. I am not here as your enemy.” Thor had stood but refrained from touching him.

 

“Why…” Loki was taking in gulps of air through his mouth, still clutching the front of the white t-shirt he now wore. “Why _are_ you here?” He spat with all the venom he could muster. “Come to...to gloat? To watch me suffer?”

 

“Loki,” Thor began, taking his seat once again. “I was sent by our father.”

 

“ _Your_ father.” He could see his not-brother clearer now, though not perfectly.

 

“ _Our_ father, Loki.” The thunderer reached forward, pausing briefly just in front of Loki’s shoulder before gently pushing his little brother back toward the mattress. Loki allowed it, but only because he knew he lacked the strength to fight...for now. Using controls that Loki hadn’t noticed, Thor raised the head of the bed and adjusted the pillows. “I was sent to see to your recovery.” There was more, Loki knew it, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear it. “And then bring you home.”

 

“Wait... _what_?”

 

“You saved lives, brother. You risked your life for that of a child.” So they _had_ been watching. “Heimdall reported your good doings to father and he dispatched me immediately.” Loki was quiet, his pale face expressionless. “Brother?”

 

“Where am I?” He finally asked, quietly.

 

“Avengers Tower.” Thor answered and leaned forward to place his hand on Loki’s arm, surprised and relieved when his brother didn’t pull away. “I brought you here from a Midgardian facility. Banner says you have something called ‘the flu’ and that you are quite ill.”

 

“Hm,” Loki looked at the needle in his arm and followed the tubing to a tall pole where two bags dangled. One was nearly empty. “I’m not good, Thor.” He kept staring around the room, curiously surveying the different machines and tools...or purposefully avoiding his brother’s gaze. “I never will be.”

 

“I don’t believe that. Not for a second.”

 

“You were always naive.” Loki began to pick at his palm and stared intently at his lap. “One good deed can hardly make up for the havoc I wreaked on this planet.”

 

“It’s a start.” Thor handed Loki a glass of water when he began to cough again, which he drained greedily before finally allowing green to meet blue.

 

“I suppose.”

 

Thor smiled. “Rest, brother. You have much healing to do.” He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. Loki knew he wouldn’t be alone for a while. “And we have much to discuss.” Thor was speaking of the attack on New York, Loki knew. Perhaps if anyone would understand, it would be Thor. Perhaps not. He had time to think. He had time to prepare himself to face his fath-Odin. He had time to prepare to reunite with his mother.

 

His eyes grew heavy and as they slipped closed, he could feel a stirring in his core that reminded him of when he was a sorcerer.

 

As he fell into a dreamless sleep, the shallow cut on his arm began to glow a pale green...and then not even a scar.

  


* * *

  


Heimdall bowed as the man, woman, and child emerged from the bifrost, nodding in greeting. Hannah walked side by side with Edward, the glamour falling away as they stepped out onto the bridge. Frigga waved a hand and Madeline disappeared in a sparkling cloud of green and gold and then she turned to her husband and smiled.

 

“You never cease to amaze me, my Queen.” He returned the smile and held out his arm, which she took without hesitance. “He will be angry should he ever discover the truth.”

 

“He will, but in the end, he knows I never do anything that isn’t out of my love for him.” She held her head high. “He is my youngest and we share a bond not unlike the one you have with his brother. He will forgive me.”

 

Odin shook his head. “I truly hope so. We have a lot to make up for…”

 

Frigga nodded, her smile never faltering. “We do. Let’s start by readying Asgard for the return of the Princes. Both of them.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Email me at you.mewling.quim@outlook.com if you'd like to submit a prompt! :)


End file.
